The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a sense amplifier for sensing a cell voltage stored in a memory cell as multi-bit data, and a memory device including the sense amplifier.
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) operates by writing and reading data via charges stored in a cell capacitor of a memory cell. According to the increased demand for higher capacity of DRAMs, development of multi-level cells storing two or more bits of data, that is, multi-bit data, in a single DRAM cell, is required. Implementation of a multi-level cell of a DRAM requires a sense amplifier capable of sensing a charge stored in a cell capacitor as multi-bit data.